


Hereafter Consternation

by KairosK28



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Far Future, Future, Genocide, Home Invasion, Invasion, Multi, POV Catra (She-Ra), POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Romance, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairosK28/pseuds/KairosK28
Summary: After four years of peace, a swift energy signal from megaparsec away is detected from out in the wide galactic universe in an opposing galaxy, heading straight for the Etheria's atmosphere. Little does anyone know the large threat the arriving source will inflict upon everyone.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Entrapta (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Entrapta (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Entrapta (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	Hereafter Consternation

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this chapter is fairly short, but it's semi-warm up. Future chapters will be written with more length.

The moons of Etheria shone vividly against the rising violet in the dusk sky, pale rings rimming their circular shapes. It had been almost four years since Horde Prime's invasion. Bright Moon was shadowed amongst the quiet rustle of leaves and soft chittering of voices within the walls of the castle. 

A deck of three purple cards were slapped onto a pale table, followed by a triumphant yell, "Eternia! I win!"  
Adora groaned, letting her own cards fall loose from her hand as she leant back into a pink tufted cushion, squeezing crossed arms over her face, "we get it Glimmer, you win every round." Glimmer arched her brows smugly, "because I am _awesome_ at card games. And _you're_ ," the Queen reached forward, poking Adora's elbow, "just a sore loser!" Adora kicked up her legs playfully, batting Glimmer away with a pillow.

Catra examined her deck, flicking her tail, "new round? I assure you I'll win next time; I'm just going easy." The magicat crossed her arms, raising her head and looking over her shoulder to Bow, who sat on the ceil of a window, staring intently down at his pad, "come on, arrowboy, join us why don't you?" she patted an empty section next to her.  
Bow looked up swiftly, a wondering look in his eyes, "uh, yeah, maybe later. Entrapta's messaging me about some strong radiant she's picking up out in space."

Adora and Glimmer cast confused glances as Catra got up and leaned over Bow's shoulder to stare down at the tracker pad in his hands, “go check on her. She's just down the hall." the brunette girl suggested, placing a hand on her hip, her tail weaving.

The Princesses of the alliance had taken refuge in Bright Moon while their kingdoms were prepared to establish with citizens again when the war first finished, but Entrapta decided to return for a bit on request. No one knows why, but of course they'd let her stay in the room where she stayed as a former guest. When the princess was explaining her request, she seemed troubled, quiet and highly out of character. Bow scratched his head, hopping up, "yeah, I keep forgetting that." He jumped down from the ceil and skirted over to the door. "I'll be back!" He called as the door slammed at his heels.  
Catra turned back around and took her place with Glimmer and Adora again, her feet flexing, "wonder what's going on now." Adora eyes widened, her hands screwed up against her thighs, "It's been so long since we've had something as intriguing as this! What if it's bad news? I- I doubt but," she laughed, trying to shake away the stress, "yeah, y'know."

Glimmer rested her hand on Adora shoulder as Catra hugged the blonde-haired girl from behind, giving her a peck on the cheek. "I honestly doubt it. We're at peace now, nothing can stop that. Etheria is in a safe state. Before you know it, we'll have even more army as the second rebellion will rise, and they'll be following our footsteps. Nothing will get in the way of disrupting the harmony in our galaxy." Adora's eyes fluttered. Did she hear Glimmer right? "Second rebellion?" she whispered quickly; head cocked forward slightly dumb founded. Catra unhooked her arms and swung to sit beside Adora, her eyes narrowed with a glint, "Sparkles is talking about the children of the princesses."

Adora leaned forward, chocking on her breath as she hunched, staring at the ground with her palms on her knees. "Adora?" She heard Glimmer's anxious voice. Adora raised her head, giving Glimmer a reassuring laugh, "yeah, yeah," she waved her hand, eyes closed with a nervous humor, "but is it too soon to be thinking about kids?"  
  
Glimmer rubbed the back of her neck, chuckling awkwardly, "maybe you're right." As the last words slipped from the Queen's mouth, the door to her bedroom swung wide and entered the short figure of Princess Entrapta, instantly followed by Bow. Adora hopped up, leaning towards the princess, "Entrapta what-" Adora paused as Entrapta carefully stepped over the card game and ran up to the window, pressing her palms against the glass and staring out to the universe shining above them. "I can see it..." the lilac haired girl whispered, her tone trailing away into a whisper.

Adora, Catra and Glimmer got up to stand beside their friend, trying to follow Entrapta's gaze, until they realized what her eyes had caught onto.  
High up in the night shone a small flashing light, the vivid white light flickering every now on then.  
"What is that?" Adora spoke, no one taking their eyes away from the flickering in the universe. Entrapta replied steadily, her hair curling at it's ends, "some kind of spacecraft, I think." the surface of the princess's eyes sparkled for a second, until she knotted her brows and concentrated on speaking, "don't worry, It's light years away from us but-" Bow stepped forward behind the four girls, his hands clutched tightly on his tracker pad as he stared out of the window, " _but_ it's also _traveling light years_ at speed." Entrapta stared up at him, worried, Bow steadily returning her gaze with a stiff nod.

Glimmer eyed the two for a moment until she pushed herself in-between them, her eyes screwed, and arms sprawled, "enough! There's something the both of you aren't telling us." She turned to face Bow and grabbed his hands, holding them close to her bosom, "what is it? Don't make me tell you on demand!" anxiety filled her eyes.  
  
Bow swallowed, "we-" he sighed, but Glimmer interrupted him, "tell me privately if it's so important." Without waiting for a response, she locked her fingers in his and charged out of the room, leaving Bow stunned chasing after "Wait, I didn't say it was important..."

The room was left with Adora, Catra and Entrapta. Entrapta walked in circles with eyes shut, her hair fiddling at her fingers. Catra and Adora stood together, arms locked disparagingly as they stared at each other. "You don't think it's coming towards us, do you?" Catra suggested quietly, her ears lying flat. Entrapta stood rigid before Adora replied, looking up from her repetitive stroll at Catra, then Adora. She than slumped onto a cushion, wrapping her arms around her knees quietly. Adora released from Catra, slowly crouching beside the princess, followed by Catra on the other side. _She's awfully quiet. This isn't like her at all_. Adora raised a hand and placed it on Entrapta's shoulder comfortingly, "Entrapta, what is it?"

Entrapta rubbed her flushed cheeks, raising her head from her knees and staring straight forward, refusing to lock eyes with either of the girls at her side, "It's bad, far worse than I expected." she whispered warily. Catra rose her head and stared over Entrapta to look at Adora expectantly, a questionable emotion on her face. Adora swallowed, tapping her fingers in overwhelming thought, "hey, I'm sure the spacecraft is perfectly okay. Right? It probably won't even be coming for us!" Entrapta flinched at the sudden loud vocal in her ear, standing up and taking a step forward. Entrapta's hair spiked as she faced away from Adora, fiddling her thumbs. Adora winced at how troubled she seemed.

Catra hopped up, "Entrapta, tell us what's wrong with spaceship? Please?" Entrapta finally faced the two, her purple fringe ruffled against her foreskin, "this isn't any ordinary ship. It's large! I mean, _large_!" Entrapta spread out her arms in an attempt to mimic her words. "That's why we can see it's light from where we are lightyears away. But that's not all," her hair flicked at it's tips, the princess's magenta eyes glowing as she leaned toward them, "I assume they're no friendly travelers. No proof, just gut." She quenched her fists. "They've highly likely detected the magic from Etheria's atmosphere." Entrapta leaned back to sit in her hair, her leg kicked over the opposite. "And besides," she swiftly laced forward a lock of her hair towards the far side of the room where Bow left his tracker pad, drawing it forward into her hands. "This graph proves your assumption to be wrong, Adora." she shoved the screen in front of Adora's nose. Adora dipped her brows, placing a hand on the pad and lowering it from her face so she can examine the data properly.  
The screen displayed a triangulation of Etheria's galaxy, and a large white dot slowly coming towards it from a distance. "I picked up on it's speed, and I could easily pin point it's direction."

Catra wiped down her fluffed tail, "oh riddance, I could never doubt you, Entrapta, but I sure do hope they're friendly." Adora placed the tracker pad down, veering away dazed and grabbing her sword, leaning against it as she stared out of the window to the sparking light.

Glimmer and Bow re-entered the room quietly, eyes distressed. Catra swallowed, turning away and mumbling cautiously under her breath as Adora swung her gaze around and ran up to them. "Glimmer, did Bow tell you?" Bow rubbed his head slowly, a distressed look in his face as he walked away. Glimmer clasped Adora's hands, "he did." she whispered, her voice shaky.

Catra looked up, her vision blurring. _This was not happening. Not another genocide, I beg._ Her ears press against her head, her tail tip twitching. _A very large ship, she said..._ Catra lidded her eyes and looked up to Entrapta, who had placed herself on the window ceil, staring out up at the stars. _This must be why she wanted to stay in Bright Moon. To be close to help and to inform everyone. How long has known about this spacecraft?_ She wasn't going to go press on Entrapta's nerves with questions, she already seemed troubled enough.

The sounds of cards flickering against palm caught Catra's attention, drawing her gaze away from Entrapta and towards Glimmer, who crouched at the table, neatly packing up the match. She looked just beyond her to see Bow compressing himself against a cushion, his tracker pad blearing in his face. Then, she caught Adora's eye, willingly hopping up and walking over to her. She grasped Adora's hands, pressing her forehead against hers.

Adora chuckled softly, curling a tuft of Catra's hair in her finger's before tucking it away under the golden elastic which held up her ponytail. "We'll get through this." She murmured against Catra's cheek, "we took out Horde Prime's army, we can do the same with this one." Catra doubted her partner for a quick second, until a reassuring pleasure swept through every bone of her body. "Darn right we will. They don't know who they're messing with."

**Author's Note:**

> I highly enjoyed writing this! Please leave Kudos and comment feedback (highly appreciated) upon my writing and if you'd like to see what happens next!


End file.
